An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display apparatus has advantages of self-luminescent, high contrast, wide color gamut or the like, and at the same time since it has the low power consumption, and is easy to realize flexible display, its application prospect is broad.
Each pixel circuit of the organic light-emitting diode display apparatus is integrated with a group of thin film transistors and a storage capacitor. Controlling current flowing through the light-emitting element is realized by controlling the driving of the thin film transistors and the storage capacitor.
However, magnitude of driving current would be affected by voltage of two terminals of a light-emitting element when it emits light. Under the influence of process conditions, the voltages of two terminals of different light-emitting elements in the display apparatus are also not exactly the same when the light-emitting element emits light, such that the phenomenon of non-uniformity of luminance occurs.